


Pinch wa chansu nanda

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Dentro de tres días va a ser Navidad, Hikaru. Sólo te pido un regalo: elige entre Yuya y yo.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Pinch wa chansu nanda

**Pinch wa chansu nanda**

**(Un apuro es una ocasión)**

Yabu no estaba feliz.

Había momentos cuando se relajaba, momentos cuando se divertía, momentos cuando tenía éxito de no pensar en nada desagradable, cuando dejaba su mente vagar en la nada.

Pero no, no estaba feliz.

Esa mañana tenía que encontrarse con Hikaru, y sabía ya que cuando hubiera vuelto a casa esa sensación de infelicidad iba a estar agudizada.

Le pasaba a menudo, últimamente; los dos de ellos se conocían desde demasiados años ya, y Kota seguía repitiéndose que no estaba normal.

No estaba normal tener esa sensación de vacío cada vez que se iba.

No estaba correcto exigir mucho, cuando los dos de ellos sólo se acostaban juntos, sin implicaciones sentimentales sin palabras suaves ni gestos de afecto.

Follaban, nada más y nada menos.

En ese momento Yabu ni sabía decir quién hubiera empezado.

Sólo sabía que llevaba meses siguiendo con esa situación, llevaba meses encontrándose en recortes, siempre muy breves, de tiempo, se saltaban encima como animales y luego fingían que no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Cuando se acercó al lugar del encuentro – en un restaurante de yakiniku en Ginza – ralentizó, hasta pararse completamente.

Hikaru estaba frente a la puerta.

De donde estaba no podía ver al mayor, pero él le veía perfectamente.

Era hermoso.

Con aire siempre relajado, esa expresión tan descarada, los rasgos que siempre parecían a punto de tenderse en una sonrisa.

Yabu tuvo el improviso deseo de girarse y volver a casa.

No tenía ganas de fingir, como cada vez que se encontraban, que todo estuviera bien, que esa situación le satisficiera, que no pudiera desear nada más.

Repensó en las palabras de Hikaru, y tuvo ganas de llorar.

_Sabes, me acosté con Yuya._

Yabu se mordió un labio.

No sabía qué fuera que le había hecho sentir peor, si el hecho que hubiera estado con Yuya o el tono como se lo había dicho.

Había sido una frase casual, coloquial, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

No había resentimiento ni culpa, y Kota había pensado que, de hecho, no tenía razones para lamentar lo que había pasado.

Porque ellos no estaban juntos, y el sexo no significaba nada. Hikaru no había vínculos, y estaba libre de hacer lo que quería.

También herirle, aunque inconscientemente.

Había ocurrido muchas otras veces, y el menor siempre se lo decía, y él puntualmente quería gritar, decirle de callarse, que no quería escuchar, que quería quedarse con su imagen mental donde se decía que por él, al final, su relación importaba.

Pero no había ninguna relación, y él no tenía el derecho de quejarse.

Suspiró hondo, y volvió a caminar.

Un poco antes de alcanzarle se esforzó de sonreír, y no pudo evitar de notar como fuera más y más difícil.

“Hola, Hikaru.” le dijo, al modular el tono de la voz.

Al oírle, el menor se giró y le sonrió, al devolver el saludo.

Entraron en el restaurante, y Yabu tuvo un momento de pausa, la gana de escaparse que volvía al ataque.

Pero no se habría ido, y lo sabía.

Yaotome Hikaru era su droga, y aunque le hiriera la idea que no pudiera ser sólo suyo, aún no estaba listo a privarse de él.

*

Había pasado una semana de la última vez que Hikaru había visto a Yabu fuera del trabajo.

Le veía lejos; seguía sonriéndole, hablando con él, como si no pasara nada.

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión que fuera todo construido, que el mayor se esforzara, que esas sonrisas desaparecieran el momento cuando Hikaru dejaba de mirarle.

Estaba preocupado.

Kota y él se conocían desde demasiados años, y le importaba de él más de cuanto pudiera mostrarle.

No le gustaba la idea que sufriera, no le gustaba no saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Suspiró, al mirarse alrededor.

Le había enviado un e-mail esa mañana, al pedirle de venir a su casa.

No tenía ganas de sexo, no tenía ganas de la misma rutina que inevitablemente les golpeaba cuando estaban cerca.

Por una vez, tenía ganas de escucharle, de preguntarle que pasara, de hablarle como hacía antes, cuando no había implicaciones entre ellos sino una sana amistad.

Era eso que le hacía falta; volver, aunque por una tarde, a esos momentos tan lejos, que extrañaba de muerte.

Habría sentido lo mismo por Yuya, si no hubiera sido por las substanciales diferencias de carácter entre Yabu y él.

Takaki siempre había sido más abierto, más dispuesto al dialogo.

Pues había conciliado el sexo con la amistad, de manera natural, sin sentirse incómodo por la situación inusual, sin dejar que la relación fuera afectada.

No estaba raro que se quedaran en la cama hablando, de cualquier cosa. Más a menudo era Yuya que empezaba a charlar, al pasar de un tema al otro, e Hikaru se limitaba a quedarse tumbado a su lado, a escucharle, a dejarse acunar por su voz.

Le encontraba increíblemente relajante.

Con Yabu, estaba diferente.

Estaba más físico, más carnal.

Raramente le contaba algo cuando se encontraban con el objetivo específico de acostarse, casi hubiera un acuerdo entre ellos; se encontraban, se saltaban encima y luego el mayor se encerraba en su silencio, como fueran dos extraños, y no dos amigos.

No prefería ninguno de los dos, sólo había tomado nota de sus diversidades; pero esto no significaba que no quisiera ir más allá de los silencios de Yabu, saber qué pensara, qué sintiera cuando estaban juntos, ir más allá de la pared que el mayor había puesto entre ellos.

Estaba todavía pensando en los dos de ellos cuando oyó tocar el timbre.

Fue a la puerta, esforzando una sonrisa convincente; cuando hubo abierto, vio a Kota con una expresión muy semejante en la cara.

“Hola, Ko.” le dijo, al moverse para dejarle entrar.

“Hola, Hikaru.” respondió él, al entrar y al quitarse los zapatos. “No me esperaba tu llamada. Trabajamos mucho esta semana, pensaba que quisieras pasar el día a descansar.” le dijo, al seguirle al salón.

El menor se encogió de hombros y se sentó con él en el sofá.

“No estoy tanto cansado. Y de todas maneras, quería verte.” le dijo, al acercarse y al apoyarle la cabeza en un hombro, empezando a acariciarle distraídamente una mano.

Pasó un rato durante que se quedaron en silencio; luego se giró hacia él, tomándole la cara en una mano y empezando a besarle.

Hikaru se dejó llevar con gusto; jugó perezosamente con la lengua en la boca del mayor, al morderle suavemente los labios de vez en cuando.

Fue cuando Yabu llevó las manos bajo la camiseta, cuando su toque se hizo más explícito, que se alejó bruscamente.

“Disculpa, Ko, pero... no quiero mucho.” le dijo, con una sonrisa, que el mayor no devolvió.

Se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda, e Hikaru vio sus hombros subir y bajar más y más rápidamente, como si no pudiera regularizar la respiración.

Cuando se giró, su cara mostraba una rabia que no tenía éxito de ocultar.

“¿Pues por qué me llamaste?” preguntó, en voz fría.

Hikaru se salió los ojos.

Esa era la última reacción que se habría esperado.

No entendía enteramente lo que quería insinuar, no sabía de qué le estuviera acusando.

Se levantó para ir cerca de él y meterle una mano en el brazo, pero pronto fue esquivado.

“¿Qué quieres decir, Yabu?” preguntó, el entrecejo fruncido y la voz débil. “Eres mi amigo, ¿no? ¿No puedo llamarte porque tengo ganas de estar contigo? ¿Porque ya no me cuentas nada, porque ya no me dices lo que haces ni lo que te pasa por la cabeza?” a medida que seguía adelante, su voz se hacía más y más desdeñosa. “¿Piensas qué si quiero estar contigo sea sólo por el sexo? ¿De verdad piensas que sea tan superficial?” terminó, los ojos entrecerrados.

Yabu le miró, esta vez expresando algo más parecido a la tristeza que a la rabia.

“No dije esto, Hikaru. Yo...” suspiró, al llevarse una mano a los ojos como para ordenar sus ideas. “Sólo digo que desde que empezamos a acostarnos, no hay nada más entre nosotros.” intentó, pero sólo obtuvo un vistazo furioso.

“¿Y de quién piensas que sea culpa? También cuando querría que te quedaras conmigo, que habláramos o que te quedaras un poco más, siempre me cuentas unas excusas y te vas, ¡pues ni intentes de darme la culpa a mí!” se paró un momento, para retomar aliento. “Y no digas que la culpa es del sexo. Eres tú. Porque, incluso si nos acostamos, con Yuya yo...” trató de decir, pero el mayor le paró con un gesto de la mano.

“No me hables de Yuya.” dijo, al rechinar los dientes.

Hikaru le miró en aire confundido, sin entender su reacción repentina.

“¿Qué tiene que ver él?” preguntó, en voz más controlada.

Vio a Yabu titubear y volver a respirar pesadamente, casi con dificultades.

Intentó otra vez de acercarse a él, de tocarle; esta vez no le rechazó, pero podía de todas maneras sentir la tensión del chico bajo sus manos, que le estaba acariciando los brazos rítmicamente, como para tranquilizarle.

“Dentro de tres días va a ser Navidad, Hikaru.” le dijo, después de un rato de silencio. Se alejó de él. “Sólo te pido un regalo: elige entre Yuya y yo.” murmuró.

El menor se quedó inmóvil a mirarle por un tiempo que le pareció infinito, como si no pudiera realmente entender lo que estaba diciendo.

El silencio se prolongó tanto que al final Yabu se decidió a levantar los ojos a él.

“Lo siento. Quizás fue muy directo, yo...” dijo, al intentar de ocultar el temblor en la voz.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, la expresión en su cara seria e incrédula.

“Kota... ¿Qué significa elegir entre Yuya y tú? Yo...” le miró, suspiró, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

“Significa lo que dije. Estoy harto de esta situación. Estoy harto de sentirme como... como si me faltara algo. Harto de sentirme mal cada vez que nombras a Yuya. Harto de todo, Hikaru. Por esto te pedí de decidir. No importa qué, pero, _te ruego_ , hazlo para mí.” le dijo al sonrojar violentamente. Esperó que el menor respondiera, pero cuando le vio quedarse en silencio fue él que volvió a hablar.

“Será mejor que me vaya.” murmuró.

Hikaru no sabía si se esperara de ser parado; él no lo hizo.

Le vio dirigirse a la entrada en paso inseguro, y aguantó la respiración hasta que oyó cerrar la puerta.

Luego recayó en el sofá, como si no tuvieras fuerzas.

Le habría gustado concederse un poco de tiempo para pensar, pero sabía qué no estaba realmente necesario.

Aunque asombrado, se sentía extrañamente lucido.

Las palabras de Yabu seguían atormentándole, sin dejarle en paz.

_Elige entre Yuya y yo._

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan egocéntrico de ni pensar de poder ser él la causa del incómodo de Yabu, la razón detrás de la falsedad de sus sonrisas, la razón para que sufría?

Seguía repitiéndose que tenía que estar una solución que pudiera arreglarlo todo, pero sabía qué sólo había una cosa correcta de hacer.

Tomó el móvil, y marcó el número de memoria.

“¿Yuuyan?”

*

No estaba así que Yabu se había esperado de pasar la víspera de Navidad.

Había trabajado ese día, y cuando se había liberado había vuelto a casa, demasiado harto para hacer cualquier cosa.

Llevaba dos días evitando a Hikaru.

No le miraba, no le hablaba, trataba de no estar cerca de él.

No podía evitar de sentirse avergonzado para lo que le había dicho, para la manera como había dejado que las palabras salieran solas, como si él no tuviera control.

Ni el menor había intentado de acercarle.

No sabía cómo explicarlo. Quizás quería pensarlo un poco, o quizás esperaba que fuera él a dar el primer paso.

O quizás esperaba que al ignorarlo, el problema iba a desaparecer solo.

Y era lo que había esperado Yabu también, aun consciente del hecho que se engañaba.

Al llegar a casa, esa noche, se había limitado a mirarse alrededor. Miró rápidamente el reloj, y descubrió que eran las once y media.

Treinta minutos e iba a ser Navidad.

Había pedido su regalo a Hikaru; había ido un poco más allá de lo que pensaba.

Había derramado sus entrañas, había formulado esa petición de manera directa, sin dejar al menor manera de no responder, ni osando preguntarle lo que pensaba.

Quizás había sido egoísta, pero había llegado al punto donde ni podía sufrir un minuto más de esa farsa.

Había lidiado con sí mismo, y al final tenía que haber admitido que quería a Hikaru, que la cosa le gustara o no.

No estaba suficiente el sexo, no estaban suficientes los momentos que se recortaban para ceder a sus instintos más bajos.

Ya no estaba bien con oír el nombre de Yuya pronunciado del menor como pronunciaba el suyo, ni imaginarles juntos, al compartir los mismos momentos.

Estaba en casa sólo desde diez minutos escasos cuando tomó la chaqueta y salió.

Un poco más e iba a ser Navidad.

Y él iba a exigir su regalo.

*

Cuando Hikaru abrió, se quedó asombrado.

Yabu en ese momento estaba dividido.

Era hermoso; tuvo ganas de mandar al infierno lo que sentía, pedirle de olvidarlo todo y saltarle encima allí, directamente en la entrada.

Apretó las manos, al hundirse las uñas en las palmas.

Ceder al instinto no iba a llevar a anda, y aunque lo deseara se aguantó.

“Hola, Kota.” murmuró el menor, al apretar la mano en la puerta, sin decidirse a dejarla. “¿Quieres entrar?” preguntó luego, al mostrar falta de confianza.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza.

“No, gracias. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, estoy harto.” hesitó, al cambiar de peso. “Sólo quería conocer tu respuesta.”

Se miraron a los ojos, en un breve instante de tácito acuerdo.

Sabían ambos que no podían evitar el tema para siempre.

Hikaru suspiró, luego asintió repetidamente, como para decir que entendía.

“Yabu, yo...” murmuró, y luego cerró los ojos por un segundo. Cuando los abrió de vuelta, su mirada parecía más determinada. “A mí me importa de ti. Nos conocemos desde casi diez años, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero no tengo intención de mentir, no te quiero.” dijo, directo.

El mayor se puso tenso.

Se lo esperaba.

Sabía qué no iba a tener su final feliz, sabía qué hacerle esa petición le había llevado a arriesgar algo que no sabía de poder suportar.

Inconscientemente, quizás, se había preparado también al rechazo.

Pero aunque se hubiera acostumbrado a la idea, no era tan doloroso como oírle pronunciar las palabras.

“Entiendo. Pues... ¿tu respuesta es Yuya?” preguntó, al morderse un labio, porque no iba a permitirse de llorar, en esa coyuntura no.

Hikaru hizo un sonido exasperado.

“¿Para ti todo es blanco o negro, Kota? Qué piensas, ¿Qué fuerais el uno el segundo plato del otro?” le preguntó, irritado. “No empecé a acostarme contigo porque no tenía otras opciones, no empecé a acostarme con Yuya porque tú no estabas suficiente.” le explicó. “Lo hice porque... bueno, porque os _quería_ ambos. Me doy cuenta del hecho que quizás jugué con fuego, pero, créeme, no era mi intención herir a nadie, ni era mi intención llegar a esto.” suspiró, al respirar hondo. “Pero acabó. Tú y yo no podríamos seguir adelante porque nos haría estar mal, pero esto no significa que haya elegido a Yuya.” bajó los ojos, al mirar fijo al suelo. “Terminé con él también.” le dijo luego, la voz apenas oíble.

Yabu, cuya cara hasta ese momento se había quedado sin expresión, se salió los ojos.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó.

“Porque me importa de ambos y... os deseo de la misma manera. Pero no quiero a ninguno de los dos. No quiero seguir haciéndote sufrir y no quiero causarle sufrimiento a él, me importa demasiado para permitirlo.” explicó, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. “Si no puedo tener a ambos, no quiero ninguno de los dos, porque sería como si me faltara siempre algo. Le he explicado a Yuya, y de alguna manera él ha entendido, y ha aceptado.” dio un paso en dirección del mayor, como si quisiera tocarle, pero luego lo reconsideró. “Sé qué no sientes lo mismo que él, pero espero que tú también puedas aceptarlo, de alguna manera.” terminó, en expresión seria.

Kota frunció el entrecejo.

Lo entendía, muy bien.

Racionalmente, podía aceptarlo.

Asintió brevemente, y dio un paso atrás.

“Va a tomar tiempo, Hikaru, para que todo vuelva como antes.” le dijo. “Pero... agradezco que fueras sincero conmigo.” añadió, y se fue hacia el pasillo. “Me voy, yo…” le habría gustado decirle que tenía que pensar en lo que le había dicho, para tratar de realizar que nunca iba a estar nada entre de ellos, para llevar a cado del dolor punzante que sentía en medio del pecho, pero no pudo formular una frase coherente.

Hikaru asintió, como entendiendo como se sintiera.

“Lo sé, Kota.” dijo, y encontró superfluo añadir algo más.

El mayor se estaba dirigiendo ya al ascensor, cuando le alcanzó un murmurio.

“Feliz Navidad.”

Se paró en el pasillo, e involuntariamente sonrió. Una sonrisa resignada, pero una sonrisa.

“Feliz Navidad, Hikaru.” respondió sin girarse, y se fue.

Al salir del edificio, encontró que estaba aún más frio que antes, mucho también por ese periodo del año.

O quizás sólo él se sentía así.

Sabía qué lo que había dicho Hikaru estaba irreprochable.

Eran amigos, antes que todo, el sexo no cambiaba nada.

Y por esa amistad, se sentía un poco menos peor que hubiera imaginado.

Había el dolor, era impensable por él no sufrir en ese momento.

De todas maneras, se sentía aliviado.

Pensó en todos los momentos pasados juntos, en cuando le habría gustado decirle que le quería, en cuando hablaba de Yuya y él se esforzaba de guardar adentro todo el rencor que tenía, en todas las sonrisas que había fingido y en todo lo que le había guardado secreto.

Ya no iba a estar nada de eso.

Y, al verla de esa perspectiva, también la amargura por el rechazo se suavizaba un poco.

Suspiró, al volver hacia casa.

Había tenido su regalo de Navidad.

Hikaru había sido claro. Había tratado de no herirle aún más. Se había mostrado leal, y Yabu le agradecía por eso.

No era lo que habría deseado, pero, al final, estaba feliz de haber recibido algo.


End file.
